


Sand and Solace

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is still not used to having Victor around much, but since that first time on the beach it has quickly become their place to go to get closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 64 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> As the series skips the late spring/summer period nearly completely. Showing us only episode four for the whole May-September period. It is a period I have very many ideas about. Especially because of the images shown during the end credits. 
> 
> Drop by my [tumblr](the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) and drop me a message. :}

They get splattered by sand and water every time Makkachin gets out of the water and bolts back to where they are sitting. They are clearly trying to entice them to stand up from there towels and go out and play with them in the water. When it is clear neither of them make even the smallest effort to stand up they turn around and go splashing back into the sea.

"You could have..." The tired voice of his coach makes Yuuri turn his head sideways. 

"I could have what, Victoru-coachu san? Jump up and go after them? I'm still sore of the last seven times I did that. You should have done so. You've only played about with them four times, and have been lying there since before my fifth." His smile is meant to soften his words but as he is tired his cheek twitches, and makes it look as if he's mocking the older man. 

"Ah, but your stamina is so much better than mine." The breathy voice is barely a louder than a whisper, indicating Victor is near tired, still.

"And yet, it is worse than that of your dog." Both men start to giggle about that. Only stopping when Makkachin emerges again, and this time, flops right on top of them.

This results in them hugging the dog, getting their hands in each others way trying to pet the best parts. Plus as they are rolling about trying to please the dog, their arms, legs and hips keep bumping into and brushing up to each other.

If either of them notices, or has any thoughts and feelings about this happening, Makkachin is not giving them much time to think about it. They are barking and rolling and licking and drooling, at, over, and against either man in equal enthusiasm. 

Soon enough they find themselves running after the dog into the water again, if only to wash of the dog drool clinging to their faces. Not that Makkachin sees it as anything other than their favorite two people in the world playing with them again.

After a while they decide it is time to go home though, and wash of the salty water at the showers before dressing to go back to Yu-Topia. And that they are holding hands during the walk is only because both are so tired they are afraid the other might fall. Or that is what they tell themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.   
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
